In a wide variety of applications, it may be desirable to generate an output (e.g., provide or present targeted information, such as a targeted advertisement content) with respect to various individuals detected by a sensor. For example, a conventional system may be configured to determine a feature, such as a characteristic or an attribute, associated with an individual and then output a targeted advertisement content based on the feature of the individual determined. For example, if the individual is detected to be young, then a targeted advertisement content targeting young people may be provided. On the other hand, if the individual is detected to be old, then a targeted advertisement content targeting elder people may be provided instead.
However, such conventional systems of providing targeted information may only be capable of targeting information directly in accordance with one or more basic types of features detected, such as gender, age, emotional state, and so on, of a single individual, and thus, the categories of information which may be targeted may be undesirably limited or restricted. For example, conventional systems may only be able to provide targeted information to an individual directly in accordance to the individual's gender, age, and/or emotional state detected.
A need therefore exists to provide a method for generating an output, such as but not limited to, targeted information (e.g., a targeted advertisement content), and a system thereof, that seek to overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more of the deficiencies of conventional methods and systems, such as the conventional methods and systems as mentioned above. It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.